


Energon and Chat

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee and ratchet have a moment together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energon and Chat

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt form tumblr
> 
> i love Ratchet/Arcee, i blame TFA for the ship...
> 
> you can take this as friendship with a hit of attraction and flirting...

Arcee walked down the hall carrying a cube of fresh warm Energon. It was quiet, late, the kids having already gone home hours ago. She was running an errand. A mission of mercy. Because with Optimus out on patrol all night, if she didn’t make sure there medic refuelled, he wouldn’t stop to and keep working till morning. The door was open and she tapped lightly on the frame, making the mech jump and swear. She smiled and laughed lightly as she entered.

“Sorry… didn’t mean to startle you.” She said softly, entering the medics most sacred work space. Only a select few were allowed in here. Optimus, herself and Raf. They were the only ones Ratchet trusted in here. The only ones he knew wouldn’t brake anything. It was a very exclusive club. “I brought you some fuel.”

“Wha? Oh, um…” He muttered, clearing his intakes and sliding back a little in his chair to look at the smaller femm. “Thank you…. You shouldn’t have.”  
“Ah… it’s not a problem. I know how caught up you get when you get working.” Arcee said, setting the cube gently down and leaning against the desk.  
“I am quite capable of looking after myself you know.” The medic grumped as he rubbed his optics.  
“Uh hun… of Corse you are Ratch.” She chuckled. “Now drink your Energon.” Ratchet rolled his eye’s and took the Energon.

“Yes carrier.” The Medic sassed. It just made the femm laugh, she like Ratchets sense of humour.  
“It’s pretty late you know.” Arcee said gently as the white bot drank deeply form the cube.  
“And?”  
“And don’t you think you should get some rest?” She suggested.  
“I have work that needs doing.” Ratchet said, shaking his helm and taking another gulp.

“It will be there in the morning.” The motorbike assured him. She lent over and placed her servo over his. It was dwarfed next to his, and she took a moment to marvel at how those big strong hands could be so skilled… so gentle. “The kids are not coming back for a few days, everything’s quiet… you should take this opportunity to catch up on some re-charge.”  
“Why?”  
“You need it.” She said plainly, a gentle smile on her face. “If anyone needs some rest, it’s you Ratchet. You work far too hard. You do so much. You deserve a little you time.”

The medic’s handsome face softened, this turquoise optics bright as he turned his servo over and took the femm’s in his own. He gently sqwesed her small hand in gratitude. Thankful there was one other bot apart from Optimus who saw and apresiated all his efforts

“I will take your advise under consideration.” He smiled softly. Arcee though he didn’t smile often enough.  
“you better do more then that” the femm smirked, “Or I’m gonna come down here and drag you to a berth.” An odd look crossed the medics face and he leaned closer.  
“It’s that a promise?” he asked lowly, giving her a sly wink and a click of his glossa

Arcee laughed loudly and swatted the older mech playfully, she was rewarded to see his own smile only grow wider, and he even let out a rather filthy chuckle. Ratchet really didn’t laugh enough, it was infectious.

“You filthy gear greaser you.” She sniggered, Arcee was probably the only bot on the base that had ever seen Ratchets lighter side. She took a small pride in knowing he felt comfortable only in her presence to let it show.  
“Well… can’t blame an old mech for trying.” The medic grinned and gave her another cheeky wink before putting his cube down and turning back to his project.  
“You mind if I hang around?” She asked, not feeling like leaving his company just yet.  
“Not at all.”


End file.
